


Untitled Prompt Fill #13

by asuninside



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: I’ve tried writing a fic, but it never turns out how I want. Would you give it a go? My idea is that Blaine moves into the loft and Rachel is overbearing and insensitive to his and Kurt’s privacy. They try talking to her, but she’s very focused on herself. She does things like invite herself when they go on dates and walk in on them in bed, refusing to leave until she gets an answer even tho Blaine is literally in Kurt. It leads to them eventually freaking out and getting their own place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Prompt Fill #13

“Their cashew chicken is out of this world, I’m telling you. How have you lived here for a year and never been there?”

Kurt laughs and loops his scarf around his neck. “I don’t know! When we get Asian food we usually go for Chinese or sushi.”

Blaine finishes shrugging on his cardigan and grabs Kurt’s hand. “You’ll never pick either again.”

He pushes open the door and step into the hall. Before they can close it however, Rachel shrieks, “Wait for me!”

Kurt and Blaine exchange a glance. 

Rachel is wearing a floral sundress and a wide smile. “I even called ahead to ensure that they had vegan spring rolls!”

Blaine looks over at Kurt again and Kurt’s expression is pained.

“Well, you see Rachel, Tuesday night is date night and-“

Rachel is paying no attention. “And apparently they serve milk-free sorbets with seasonal fruit after the meal and it’s complimentary!”

She slams the apartment door behind her and begins to walk forward.

“Come on, what are you waiting for? I’m starved!”

*

“There, oh, _there_ , Blaine.”

Kurt rocks back and Blaine moans into his ear, “ _Kurt_.”

The curtain suddenly swings open to reveal Rachel holding a script.

“Would you two mind running lines with me?”

Kurt yelps and pulls the comforter up to conceal them as best he can as Blaine shouts, “ _Jesus_ , Rachel!”

Rachel frowns. “It’s not an unreasonable request, Blaine. I helped you with your comedic dialogue last week.”

Kurt’s cheeks are flushed a brilliant vermillion, though whether it’s from embarrassment or anger Blaine can’t be sure.

“Get _out!”_ ” He yells.

Oh. Anger then. 

Rachel huffs and crosses her arms.

“Nice to know that one good turn doesn’t always deserve another. I’ll remember this next time you need a favor.”

Before they can say anything, she stalks out.

*

“This has to stop.”

“But what can we do?”

“Kick her out?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Move out ourselves?”

“As if we have that kind of money, Blaine, be reasonable.”

“My great-uncle just died and I got a bit of inheritance money. Enough to pay my share of the rent until I get a job at least.”

“Are you serious?”

“One hundred percent serious.”

Kurt yanks his cell phone from his pocket and begins scrolling through his contacts.

“What are you doing?”

“What is it look like I’m doing? Calling Gunther and taking tomorrow off work. You and I are going apartment hunting.” 

*

“You’re _leaving_ me?”

Rachel looks near tears.

Blaine rubs his hand over her back in rhythmic circles.

“No! I mean, yes, but we’ll see each other at school and Kurt will see you at work and we’ll still hang out all the time.” 

“And you’ll have Santana!” Kurt pipes up.

Rachel widens her eyes in horror.

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better? No Kurt, no Blaine, and Santana as my only roommate?”

Blaine gives Kurt a look from where he’s sitting behind Rachel and Kurt looks apologetic.

“Think of it this way. You’ll both get double the bathroom time, double the shelf space, and nobody to compete for post-breakfast warm-up solos with!

Rachel brightens instantly. “I hadn’t thought of that!”

She lunges forward and wraps her arms tightly around Kurt for a moment, then pulls away, plants a kiss on Blaine’s cheek, and stands up.

“Well I’m gonna go practice my facial expressions in the mirror for a while and then arrange all my shoes in your former room. Toodle-oo!”

She dashes across the loft into the bathroom and slams the door behind her. 

Blaine feels absolutely no shame in giving Kurt both a triumphant high five and a celebratory kiss.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
